Yuriko Oyama / Lady Deathstrike
''Lady Deathstrike 'Lady Deathstrike ''Yuriko Oyama / Lady Deathstrike / Deathstryke is a mutant possessing superhuman agility, reflexes and an accelerated healing factor rivalring Wolverine's. She was captured by William Stryker who used her as his personal assistant and " hit-girl" and would oftenly send her to capture mutants for his experiments, including Nightcrawler ( Kurt Wagner). Biography 'Early Life' Yuriko was born in Osaka, Japan in 1978. Her father, Kenji Oyama, was a military scientist and prodigy who graduated at the age of 18 and helped the USSR develop The "Omega Red' project and also he would be unofficially called "The Father Of The Adamantium" as he first discovered this special alloy in 1947. However, his studies would be confiscated by the Russians and he would be shot dead 30 years from then as the Soviets knew Kenji was up to no good while the original rumored experiment was first used on Arkady Rossovich. With Yuriko not knowing her father, she became Kenuichio Harada's best spy and worked for the Shingen clan until she caught up the attention of Stryker and HYDRA who proposed to use her as an assassin and captured her while using the mind-control chemical for the first time, chemical developed from Stryker's son, Jason and managed by HYDRA. Her natural mutation included superhuman agility and reflexes added to her extended martial arts training and a limited healing factor which was however surprisingly strong enough to withstand the adamantium procedure placed after her capture, as she would also gain fingernails-like claws although it is really unknown if this was part of her natural mutation. 'The Hidden Agenda' ( X2: United) Shortly after capturing Yuriko, Stryker managed to pull off a plan involving the confinement of mutants and use them as part of his secret experiments of which not even the president was aware about. Yuriko was under mind-control all along and she couldn't control herself but obey Stryker's will and she would participate and join him anywhere he went, including being an assistant and even being sent as a mutant capturer, where she would capture and keep Nightcrawler under control until he was injected with the chemical also and be sent in an attempt to kill the president. Days later, Mystique would take senator Robert Kelly's form to gain info of the location where Magneto is held ( his plastic prison) and she took Yuriko's form to access the main lobby and computer. Without anyone knowing, Yuriko would also be sent to Magneto's prison where she would take out Cyclops after which she would use the substance on him. She would be next to Stryker when the latter had a personal argument with Professor X after his capture and placement under a neural inhibitor. Apparently, she was forced to the experiment as the chemical's effect would suddenly fade from time to time ( like Nightcrawler with the president's assassination attempt). 'Alkali Lake underground base' After The X Men located the underground base at Alkali Lake, they all head out as Yuriko would be taken off guard by Mystique who takes Wolverine's form to access the underground entrance and after which she joins Stryker again and confronts Wolverine in the abandoned procedure lab. After a brutal fight, Wolverine apparently kills Yuriko after forcefully infusing adamantium into her body in liquid state. She is thought to be dead until HYDRA agents are sent into the base ruins by Kenuichio Harada ( Silver Samurai) and she joins her former leader after the chemicals effect fades once and for all. '''Project: Wideawake and loyalty ( X-Men: The Official Game) After Henry McCoy reaches the institute, Professor X senses new activity in the abandoned ruins of the underground facility of Alkali Lake and sends Wolverine, Storm, Nightcrawler and Colossus to check out. Apparently, Deathstrike survived her forced infusion and gained command upon HYDRA agents to slow down or kill The X Men while she activated The Master Mold and attempted to grab some ''Cerebro pieces as part of a revenge plan and also part of her master's orders. As Nightcrawler and Colossus had to battle both HYDRA agents and Kurt a huge Sentinel robot as he was lured into a trap by the ' ghost' of Jason Stryker, Wolverine had to confront Yuriko once again as she would take Storm prisoner and abuse her phobia of tight spaces ( claustrophobia) to the point she would use her powers and destroy everything around her unwillingly. While Storm couldn't control her powers due to extreme fear, Yuriko found the opportunity to escape although she would ashame her master because of this. She would leave by helicopter. 'Return to the Dojo and defeat' Unknowing that Wolverine followed her to Japan, Yuriko reported to her master Kenuichio who consulted her feelings of dishonor and ordered her to remain in guard and kill Wolverine. Without expecting it, Logan takes her out and heads for her master, Silver Samurai. 'Survival and nemesis plot ' Although she survived both the ocassions during her fight with Wolverine, she would find out in the end about her father's work as the original creator of the adamantium and would plan to take out any one involved with the project, from developer to experiment ( including Logan). She would also find out that HYDRA was working for Silver Samurai all along as he was only a " head of many others" and his work would oftenly clash with the other heads work, including Stryker who captured Yuriko without Kenuichio knowing about it. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Kenuichio Harada / Silver Samurai - Leader, possible lover and friend. #James ' Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Enemy. #col. William Stryker - Leader ( under mind-control) and enemy. 'Abilities' *''Healing factor'' *''Sharp fingernail claws'' *''Enhanced agility, reflexes and speed'' *''Expert martial arts combatant and acrobat '' 'Trivia' *In the comics, Deathstrike is described as an enhanced cyborg, not a mutant. *She is also seen to be hunting Wolverine especially in the comics.